Random Scribblings
by trueloveandleather
Summary: A compilation of one-shots and prompts from le Tumblr
1. Dinner

_Prompt: Killian and Emma are eating dinner together and Killian's having trouble eating with one hand, so Emma has to help. Fluff please!_

She was trying to control herself, but she couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle in front of her. Killian Jones, the fearsome Captain Hook, could not cut his own food. "Oh, so this is amusing to you Swan?" he asked, trying to use a fork and knife in the same hand. "Actually, yes." Emma giggled, unable to hide her amusement, "How did you east back on the Jolly?" "It's called being a pirate, love, you pick up the food and eat it. No need for this." He said, twirling his fork and glaring at it like it was the reason he couldn't eat. "Oh stop being a baby." Emma teased taking his plate from him. She cut his food and passed the plate back. "Now eat, so we can go home."


	2. First Christmas

_Author's Note: Fluffy little thing I wrote around Christmas time..._

Christmas is always a time for family, but the newlyweds wanted to spend their first one alone, just the two of them. Emma left Henry with Regina for the weekend so the pair could have quality time alone. The couple was snuggled on a blanket in their backyard enjoying the romantic candlelight picnic dinner they had made earlier that day. Emma pulls away and stands up.

"What's wrong love?" Killian asks, reaching for her hand.

"Nothing dear," she replies as she moves back toward the house, "I'll be right back." Once inside, Emma hurries to the bedroom and rummages through her dresser to find the smallish box tucked away in the back of a drawer. Once she finds it, she returns and sits back down on the blanket with the box hidden behind her back.

"What is that?" Killian inquires noticing the box Emma held, "I thought we agreed, no surprises."

"I couldn't resist!" she confessed, "It's in honor of when we fist met." He stared blankly at her, baffled by her / "Oh just open the box Killian." she grinned as she handed him the box.

"That might be a bit complicated lass," he chuckled, passing the box back, "seeing as I only have one hand."

"Fine." she huffed, opening the box.

"It's a compass?" he asks, inspecting the contents of the box.

"Yes; because of the one we fought over when we first met. This one is enchanted, so that no matter where you are, you'll always be able to find your way back to me." Emma replied. Killian pulled her close and kissed away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you Emma," he whispered, voice rough with emotion, "though you should know by now, I don't need enchantments in order to find you, no matter what, I will always find you."

Emma smiled at the use of her parents' signature phrase, and throws their own in for good measure, "That's good, because if I have to pick someone to spend the rest of my life with, I'd pick you."


	3. Jump In

Prompt: Something short based on the preview for ep. 20 (the portal scene).

"Everybody back up!" Emma shouts as she approaches the barn doors with her gun raised. David and robin back away, while Killian follows Emma, sword drawn. "Swan! No!" he yells, but it's too late. Emma's bullet hits the lock, busting it, and the barn doors fly sudden gust of wind sends Emma and Killian flying forward. Killian snatches Emma's hand and sinks his hook into the ground, holding them in a precarious position over the swirling vortex. The initial winds have died down, so the rest of the group approaches cautiously, trying to avoid the hole in the floor. David and Killian work together to pull Emma out. As she's about to be free, Emma's hand slips away, and she falls into the portal below.

The prince looks as if he's about to dive in after his daughter when Killian says, "Allow me. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He pulls his hook out and follows Emma, tumbling through time. The portal fizzles out after Killian goes through, and Robin has to drag a very distraught David back to Granny's.


	4. Happy News

_Act natural_. Emma thought as she slid into the booth at Granny's across from her parents. It seemed that was easier said than done since Emma kept her hands awkwardly beneath the table, fidgeting and twisting the ring on her finger. Her parents were thankfully oblivious to this, they were busy with her younger brother, trying to get him to eat. But when Emma's meal was set before her, her father became suspicious. "What's wrong Emma? Why aren't you eating?" He asked, concerned. Emma shifted awkwardly, this was not how she wanted this situation to go. "Um, there's something I need to tell you guys." she hesitated, unable to think of a good way to share the news. "I'll wait until after lunch though." she added, stalling for time. She picked up her burger and began eating, praying to any higher being she could think of that her parents wouldn't notice the new ring gleaming on her finger. No such luck however, Snow noticed the shining diamond immediately, and her eyes nearly popped out. "I think we can talk about it now, Emma." her words were a suggestion, but her tone was commanding. "Well, you see, Killian…." She trailed off, her voice slowly losing volume. "Killian what?" Charming demanded, still totally unaware of the ring Emma was wearing. Of course he assumed the worst, and looked like he was about to go take his other hand. "He proposed!" Emma said in a rush, shoving her hand in her father's face so he would finally notice the engagement ring she now had. Charming relaxed at the announcement, and settled back into the booth. "Oh." He said. "Oh? That's it? Just 'Oh'?" Emma asked, bewildered by his reaction. "Yep. I'm surprised it took him this long to ask you. He asked for my blessing after your brother's coronation." "And you said yes?" Emma still couldn't believe the turn of events. "Of course. I realized, if you were Princess Leia, then he was Prince Charles, and well, that's a long story for today." It was the that Killian slid into the booth next to Emma. "I told you there was nothing to worry about love." "Yeah, but you didn't mention that you already had my dad's blessing!" Emma seethed, barely resisting hitting him in the stomach. "Sorry?" He smirked, pulling her into his side where she knew she would remain happily, for the rest of eternity. 


	5. What do I name this?

_Prompt: Inspired in past Hook carrying Emma. Our dear captain finally carry his lovely bride to his ship (Killian has it back) just after their wedding to fullfill the tradition_

Emma paced frantically waiting for Killian to come back. The most nerve-wracking portion of the night had already passed, but Emma was still nervous, not to mention freezing. The wedding reception had ended and everybody dispersed, leaving Emma and Killian to go enjoy their honeymoon, wherever that might be. Killian dashed off not long after the guests, yelling something about final preparations. Preparations, Emma assumed, for their honeymoon.

It was an unusually cold night in Storybrooke, and Emma was about to hunt down her husband when he returns. Without giving her a chance to say anything, Killian scoops her up and cradles her against his chest, careful not to jab her with his hook.

"So am I ever going to find out where we're going?" Emma asked, playfully swatting at Killian's chest.

"There she is love." He responded, nodding towards a massive ship.

""Is that… The Jolly Roger?" Emma was stunned. "How did you get it back?"

"Aye, it's her. I've no idea how they managed it, but this is a wedding present from your parents."

"Put me down, I want to see for myself." Emma squirmed, trying to get down.

"Actually, I believe it is tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold, darling." Killian stepped onto the Jolly and set Emma down. She smirked mischievously, and gently pulled Killian towards the captain's quarters.

"You know, it's also tradition for the groom to take his wife to bed after their wedding. So what are you waiting for? Ravish me, pirate." That was all it took for Emma to be pushed back onto the bed, Killian pressing her into the mattress. This was going to be one enjoyable honeymoon.


	6. Still don't know what to name these

_Prompt: Can you write one where maybe CS and OQ both had children and once they're old enough to date they go out on a date together, and maybe both sets of parents talk about it and laugh about it?! Please and thank you!_

"Mom! Stop touching my hair, it's fine!" Liam ducked.

"But you look like you just woke up!" Emma shot back, trying unsuccessfully to tame her son's unruly blond hair. Liam just glared at her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Fine, look like a shmuck for your date. See if I care." Emma teased him.

"It worked on you with dad." Liam taunted back, sticking his tongue out.

"Go. Before I change my mind about ever letting you leave this house again." Emma threatened, adopting her signature _we-are-not-talking-about-this_ tone of voice. Her kids knew that if she used that tone, they had better hide. So, Liam slipped through the door as fast as he could.

"Was it really necessary to scare the living daylights out of our son before his date?" Killian walked up behind Emma and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Absolutely." Emma laughed, "He has too much of us in him."

-/-

"Caroline! Are you ready ye-" Regina's call cut off as she walked into her daughter's room.

"My little girl isn't so little anymore." Regina pulled her daughter in for a hug. "You look gorgeous, my dear."

"Thanks mom." Caroline replied.

"Is Liam here yet?" She asked, stepping around Regina and walking towards the steps leading downstairs.

"Yes, he's here. Wait a second!" Regina darted in front of her daughter, "Let me fix your hair." Regina's helping hands were swatted away, however.

"My hair is fine, mom. I'll see you later." Caroline danced down the stairs, and practically dragged Liam out the door.

"When did she grow up so much?" Regina turned to Robin, who had been watching the whole ordeal from the sidelines.

"I don't know, my dear. I just don't know." He said wrapping her in a tight hug.

-/-

Emma and Killian are already sitting on their side of the booth when Regina and Robin arrive at the diner and slide in across from them. Ruby takes their order and the group settles into the comfortable routine of "date night". It's been six months since Liam and Caroline started dating, and whenever the kids go out, the parents do too.

"I still can't believe that after all that fighting over Henry, this is how we ended up." Emma says with a laugh, "Eating together at Granny's while our kids are out on a date."

"Crazy how the world works isn't it, love." Killian replies, holding Emma closer, "And it's fortunate the lad could take the night off to watch the little one." Robin nodded in agreement, and Emma and Regina shared a look that expressed more regret and understanding than words ever could. Ruby came back with the food then, and the rest of the evening was spent laughing, talking, and joking about random nonsense.

"Well, the kids should be coming home soon, we better get going." Robin said, checking the time. The two couples rose, said their farewells, and went their separate way. That is, until next time.


	7. I'm not good with names

Prompt: Killian meeting someone important from Emma's past :O maybe jealous!Killian?

_Author's Note: So, August never turns into a little boy. And I went for more of an angry!Killian, it's pretty much just a confrontation and argument. Whoops. Sorry if it's weird, I hope you like it :) _

"It's alright lass, you go help your parents with the baby and I'll meet you later." Killian kisses Emma's forehead as they leave Granny's and go their separate ways, Emma back to the loft, and Killian to Geppetto's. He thought it best to get a job since his residence in Storybrooke was now of a more permanent nature.

"Hello, I'm Killian Jones, are you Geppetto?" He asks the man in the shop.

"No, I'm August, August W. Booth. But people know me better here as Pinocchio. August replies, stepping towards him, hand outstretched.

"August… Pinocchio… Oh you have no idea how much I have wanted to meet you." Killian lowered his voice and slipped into a predatorial stance.

"Whoah, what's this about?" August puts his hands up and backs away from a very angry and dangerous looking Killian.

"This is about Emma." Killian said, creeping forward menacingly.

"About how you abandoned her, how you left her alone in the foster system, how you made her feel like she was alone, how you drove her into Bael- Neal's arms where she was abandoned yet again." Killian was shouting by now, furious at the man in front of him for hurting Emma so much. "Emma told me how while she was struggling to make it in life, you were lounging around someplace called Thailand. You were surrounding yourself with alcohol and women when you could have, and should have been helping _her_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I _did _help her. Scaring Neal off and turning her in was exactly what she needed at that point in her life." August shot back in a desperate attempt to excuse his neglect of Emma during her childhood.

"Oh, so it was _you _who turned Emma in? You're the reason Emma was abandoned, left to rot in a jail cell, pregnant and alone? All this time, she thought it was Neal who turned her in, that he _chose to abandon her_. But it was you. You're the reason she has walls around her heart higher than bloody Rapunzel. You disgust me. You deserve to be wooden for the rest of your life." Killian was fuming by this point, face red with anger.

"I gave Neal a choice, he chose to leave her, he was a coward and a fool."

"That may be, but had you not abandoned her as a child, none of that would have happened!" Killian cut off abruptly and lowered his voice, "You had the chance to save her from that life, but you chose to run away. You could have- should have stayed, you swore to protect her, yet you abandoned her."

"I regret it all. but think of it this way, had I not left her, she would not be the woman you know today, the woman you are in love with. She would be a stranger." August refused to give up his defense.

"I don't care." Killian responded harshly.

"I don't care if Emma was someone totally different, if she wasn't who she is today. If she had lived a better life until this point and that made her different, I wouldn't care. Because she would be happier, she wouldn't know the kind of pain and loss a person should never know, the kind that breaks you." Killian was whispering by this point, emotions preventing his voice from being any louder.

"But I wouldn't expect someone as selfish as you to understand." Killian snapped. He pivoted and pushed out of the store, heading back to Emma before he did something stupid like burn the puppet-man.


	8. I'm running out of stupid titles

_Prompt: Set between 3x20 and the finale episodes. Emma is crying in her room at Granny's because she doesn't know what to do anymore. She wants to stay but she's afraid. Killian hears her crying in the hallway and comes into her room and asks what happened. She says "everything"… Please? :)_

Too much, it's all too much. Two sets of memories bashing against each other in her head and it **hurt**. she just wanted to forget, to run away, go back to New York with Henry. Emma was pacing in her room at Granny's. With Henry spending the night at Regina's, Emma was left with nothing to distract her from her feelings. Feelings about her new brother, about her parents, about sharing Henry, and (she hated to admit it,) about Killian. Emma stops pacing and slides down the wall, unable to stop the tears now running down her face.

He could hear her pacing furiously from his room across the hall. He was attempting to tune her out when her footsteps suddenly stopped. Curious, Killian got up and slipped into the hallway. When he hears a muffled sob come from Emma's room, Killian yanks the door open and steps inside. Inside, Emma scrubs her face with her hands and blankly stares up at Killian, too drained to think up a sarcastic remark about breaking and entering.

Seeing, as well as sensing Emma's distress, Killian walks over and kneels by her side. "Swan, what is it? What wrong love?" he asks, smoothing her hair. "Nothing. Everything." she whispers brokenly. Killian picks Emma up, carefully sets her on the bed, and pulls the blanket over her. As he turns away to leave, Emma grabs Killian's hand and gently pulls him back. "stay with me?" she murmurs. Killian hesitates at first, but settles on the bed next to her. Emma turns over and puts her arm around Killian, curling up against him, head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head, and she sighs, nestling closer, quickly losing herself to his warmth. They fall asleep like that, holding on to each other in an intimate embrace.


	9. Birthday Stuffs

_Prompt: Emma somehow finds out Killian's birthday, and throws him a party at Granny's. _

_Author's Note: Who doesn't love a surprise party? Super fluffy (whoops kinda angsty? It was boring otherwise)._

* * *

"Okay, Henry; you have to keep him away from Granny's until I text you the all-clear. Got it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I got it mom. But why don't you do it? I'm sure you'd be better at keeping him occupied." Henry replied.

"I'm sure I could keep him occupied, just maybe not away from Granny's" Emma laughs, remembering another time she had to distract him and how well that went. "Besides, he wants to get on your good side so he won't be suspicious of you."

Henry nods and runs upstairs to bother Killian and get him away from the diner until the party is ready.

-/-

"No no no! The balloons go by the front door, and the banner drapes across the back of the restaurant!" A very frazzled Emma runs around Granny's, barking out orders, rushing to get the decorations ready in time. "There you go! Now let me go check on the food." Emma hurries towards the kitchen where Granny, Regina, and a variety of other helpers were making snacks for the party.

"Who's got the cake?" Emma hollers into the bustling kitchen.

"It's right here Emma." Ruby shouts back, gesturing to the massive pirate ship shaped cake resting on the counter. "Just a little more detail work and we'll be good." Ruby turns back to finish the cake, and the helpers are sorting the treats onto various platters.

"Looks good everyone." Emma calls out, leaving the kitchen. The last of the streamers are hung, and the restaurant looks perfect.

"Okay, I'm calling the boys back!" after heavy scrutinization, Emma grabs her cell phone and dials Henry's number.

"We're a go." she states after he picks up.

"Gotcha, mom" He replies and promptly hangs up.

-/-

"SURPRISE!" The whole restaurant yelled when the door opened. Killian froze in the doorway, taking in the restaurant.

"Happy birthday, Killian." Emma guided the stunned pirate (hero), into the diner where he was greeted by one and all. He walks over to an empty booth and sits down, head bowed.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Emma pushes into the booth next to him, gently rubbing his arm.

"Today is the anniversary of the day I lost my hand." He states simply, both of them understanding how much more he lost that day. "And my brother. Some truly great memories associated with today."

"Look," Emma said, turning his head so they were face to face, "I can't promise those memories will go away, but I can promise to help you make better ones." She drags him out of the booth, and they share a small smile.

"Now time for the cake!" Emma yells out, watching Ruby cart out the scale model of the Jolly Roger- cake edition. She smiles wide seeing his child-like reaction.

"Come on birthday boy, you get to cut the first piece." It's his turn to drag her over, and he cuts a generous slice for each of them.

"Thank you, Swan" He says, as the whole gang attempts to squish into one booth. The rest of the day is a blur of smiles, laughter, and pure happiness.

"To many more." Emma says, grabbing Killian's flask and holding it high in the air.


	10. I'm Not Your Dirty Little Secret

_Author's Note: So apparently my muse is back, but temperamental. Here's a VERY short little piece that takes place at the end of 5x08 based on the quote above. I'd love prompts to get back in my groove. Hope you like it :)_

"Killian, no. You can't do this!" Emma pleads

"And why the bloody hell not?" He demands, leering, "I'm not your dirty little secret, Swan. Soon all of Storybrooke will know the truth about you." Killian steps around Emma and stalks out the door, after Zelena.

"No! Killian! Don't do this! Please!" Emma calls after him, but it's too late.

By the time the squid ink wears off, Zelena and Hook are long gone, as well as all of the dream catchers. Little did they know, she had them right where she wanted them. After all, she had left that particular one out for a reason. Emma smirks, waiting for the chaos of the returned memories to ensue.

-/-

_Okay, so maybe this wasn't her _original _plan, but what's so bad about a little improvisation? _Emma tried rationalizing, clinging to the ring around her neck. _At least the darkness will be vanquished for good. _Once again, Emma Swan decides to sacrifice herself to save the ones she loves from the darkness. There's no going back now.

Meanwhile, Regina, having had a wide variety of dream catchers appear before her, was returning everyone's memories from Camelot. Killian quickly ditched the witch, and doubled back to Emma's (their) house.

He came to spy on her, to see what the "Dark Swan" was up to, but all he sees when he steps up to the window is a shadow, pacing. His breath catches when she steps into the light, the tears in her eyes, on her cheek practically glow in the moonlight. Her hair is free of the intricate updo, falling gently around her face. But the glint of the ring, his ring, pressed against her lips, is what breaks him.

He vows then and there to do everything in his power to save the woman he loves, even if it means that he'll be the one to be cut down by Excalibur. His first stop, Rumpelstiltskin.


	11. Thankgiving

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, 'cause that dinner would suck."

Thanksgiving might not happen in the Enchanted Forest, but it was sure as hell happening in Storybrooke; and Mary-Margaret was determined to make it work.

"Are we really inviting half of Storybrooke to Thanksgiving dinner?" Emma glared at the impossibly long list in her hands, "We barely have room for just four of us."

"We're using Granny's, I've already taken care of that." Snow reaches over and takes the list from Emma, and quickly scribbles another name at the bottom and passes it back.

"No." Emma's reply is sharp, "We are NOT inviting HER to this dinner." She glares at the paper and reaches for the pen that Mary-Margaret is now hiding.

"She is family, you know Emma. We have to invite her, even if she doesn't come. Look, I made a seating chart that puts her as far away from us as possible." MM tries unsuccessfully to soothe Emma. She just scoffs at the seating arrangement.

"You really think it's smart to have Zelena at the head of the table?" Emma laughs sarcastically, "She's Regina's sister; if we have to invite her, then she sits next to Regina." Emma draws up a new table and turns it to show MM.

-/-

The debate continues for days, until MM finally gives in.

"I can't believe how stubborn your daughter is." MM complains as she and David start prepping Thanksgiving dinner.

"Yeah, I have no idea where she gets that from." David ducks as a potato comes flying towards his head.

-/-

Dinner goes off without a hitch, and without a witch; but the absence is only known by the empty place-setting at the table. Conversation is a bit forced at first, but family is a funny thing; it always seems to work out in the end.

Everyone in the room freezes when the bell above the door jingles.

"Sorry I'm late, but I made apple pie." Zelena places the pie on the counter and walks to the empty seat. "Hello sis, hope you didn't miss me too much." She smirks and slides into the chair, quickly reaching for food to fill her plate. The tension in the room is almost palpable.

"So nice of you to join us, Zelena." MM states rather sincerely from one end of the table. There's a few moments hesitation before the dinner guests all settle back into the Thanksgiving feast. The rest of the meal went without interruption, and the Mills daughters even shared polite conversation.

-/-

Once the dinner table was cleared and the guests had spread out around the room, MM pulled Emma aside.

"I guess you were right. You know people much better than I do."

"I don't know about that," Emma replied, glancing over at Regina and her sister, laughing together over giving one of the dwarves a whipped cream facial. "You were the one that believed in Zelena when I didn't"

MM can hardly control her laughter when she says, "I never believed Zelena would show up, let alone behave. I just knew she'd make today hell if she wasn't invited."

The two women shared a knowing smile and rejoined their family, happy that at least for now they could enjoy some peace and quiet.


	12. Culture Shock

"What the bloody hell is that?" Killian stares at the looming tree in the middle of the living room. "Swan! Care to explain this horrifying green monstrosity?" Emma jogs down the stairs and claps a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Who would have thought that a pirate who had so easily adapted to the modern world would look so utterly baffled by a Christmas tree.

"Emma," he pouted, "it's not funny." But the fact that this fearsome, 30 year old pirate now looked like a petulant child was quite funny to Emma who could no longer contain her laughter. Giggling uncontrollably, she dragged him to the couch and sat the m both down.

"There's a holiday," Emma gasps trying to calm her breathing "called Christmas. Where-"

"You exchange gifts." Killian finished for her, "Aye, your lad told me all about it. Though he failed to mention how it relates to bringing a tree into the house."

"Ah- Actually, I have no idea why Christmas involves bringing a tree in the house. It's just a tradition that everyone knows of and partakes in…" Emma trails off, lost in thought

-/-

The following weeks leading up to Christmas are much the same.

"Hey! Don't eat that!" Emma smacks Killian's hand away from the bowl of popcorn, "It's for the tree." However, her explanation is met with another blank look from one very confused pirate.

"What the hell is the tree going to do with a bowl of popcorn?"

"It's called a garland." Emma holds up the pieces she's already strung, "You wrap it around the tree for decoration."

"Bloody waste of popcorn." Killian mutters, sitting down next to Emma, watching as she carefully strings piece after piece onto the garland.

-/-

"Do I want to know why exactly you are hanging colored balls on the tree" Killian was growing increasingly vexed with every new Christmas tradition.

"Probably not." Henry peeked from the other side of the tree, half laughing, "But you can still help hang them. Just don't put them too close together." Killian rolls his eyes before setting to work.

"Not bad work, Killian." Henry declares a short while later, "I'd say we make a pretty good team."

-/-

"Are you wasting more food on that damn tree, Swan?" Killian watched Emma moving around the tree, hanging candy canes.

"Don't worry Scrooge, this you can eat once we take the tree down." Emma stuck her tongue out at him before resuming her work on the tree.

"Hey," Killian comes up behind Emma and spins her around, "I may not be familiar with your customs, but I am certainly no Scrooge." He taps her on the nose before walking towards the kitchen.

"You're telling me that you know about Ebenezer Scrooge, but you don't know about making garland? Really?" Emma passes him and gets the stuff out for hot chocolate.

"Aye, your boy showed me that movie one night while you were working late. Tell me, is ghost visitation a common occurrence on Christmas Eve?" Emma looked up to see if he was joking, but Killian had quite the worried expression on his face.

"No," She laughs, "that's just a movie about the spirit of Christmas, not spirits as in ghosts."

As much as Kilian knows that Emma is merely amused by his culture shock, he vows to find out everything he can about Christmas traditions from the library.

-/-

The next evening, as Emma walks through the door, she is greeted by a kiss.

"What's that for?" Emma asks, wriggling out of her coat, "Not that I'm complaining." She adds quickly.

"I believe you call it 'Mistletoe'." Killian gestures to the plant hanging above the door with a smirk.

"Well I guess someone is catching on." Emma tosses back, before she notices that there is one hanging from every single doorframe in sight. "Did Henry put you up to this?" Emma glares down the hallway that leads to his room.


End file.
